1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sole, and more particularly to a sole that is ventilative and waterproof.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the shoes are made of leather or rubber. The space in the shoe becomes warm and moist after being used for a period of time such that the germs and moulds are propagated in the shoe. The wearer always feels uncomfortable and muggy, especially in summer.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional shoes.